Love In The Air
by Starburstandeverythingsweet
Summary: Sequel to Love Me. Jerome never got. His revenge. He would do anything to break Patricia Eddie and Joy. But what if he goes to far
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Welcome to Love in the air. It's the sequel for Love Me. Love Me was a seven shot. This is going to be a longer story. I'm planing on about 30 chapters. But I'll decided that later. I suggest you read Love Me first or you will just be lost.**

**Some of the things in this story are going to be huge. Yes there will be Jeroy. And of course the lovely Peddie. There will be Break ups,Make up's and all that good stuff. I hope you guys Enjoy. Now on to Love In The Air. There will be no POVin this story. This is a short opening. **

* * *

No word in the English dictionary could describe how Patricia and Eddie feel about each other. It was pure happiness For the both of them. It was like nothing could ever Harm them when there together.

They were the cutest couple on earth. That's what they thought. But Jerome didn't. He still has that crazy idea in his head. The idea of breaking them Both. But this time he's not only making Patricia and Eddie suffer. But Joy to.

He knew what he was going to do. He loved what he was going to do. The Idea was pure genius. Pure Evil to. And he was sure that that plan will break all of them. More than they could ever imagine. His first step was to make Joy Mercer fall in love with him. Then the rest of the plan will unfold.

The plan that is sure to break all of them. He was sure...

* * *

**This was just a short opening to the story. This is the story where Jerome gets his revenge. It's going to leave your mouth hanging open. I promise that. So please review. The more you review the faster the update. Oh yeah I changed my username. It is now Starburstandeverythingsweet. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy. This is the second chapter of Love In The Air. I also wanted to mention that KT and Willow will be included in this story. They are both going to be really important characters. **

**I really think that this is going to be my best story yet. Sorry of this chapter is bad, it's like twelve o'clock. And I'm super tired. I just hope I finish this chapter before I pass out. So Enjoy.**

* * *

Jerome peeked down the corner of Ra high School.(I made that name up) looking for a short brunette. The brunette's name was Joy. He was about to begin Step 1 of his plan. One of the most important step. The step that begins it all.

He slowly skipped up to her locker. Watching her get ready for the day. He just stood behind her locker door until she shut It. When Joy saw him her face turn from pleasant to disgust.

"What do you want Rat" Joy Said harshly.

"Well little Miss Joyless. I was wondering... If you would like to go...out?" Jerome said.

"Yeah with everybody else but you. Me and you. On a date. Never" Joy said with a little hint of sass.

"Look Joy. I've changed. Just one date" Jerome says begging.

"Okay. One date that's it." Joy says.

"Great. how about Friday?" Jerome says.

"okay. See you then" Joy says while walking off.

Jerome's Plan was falling into place. it couldn't be anymore perfect than it is right now. He couldn't believe Joy actually said yes. But it's true. Now she just needs to fall in love with me Jerome thought. That would be easy.

* * *

Patricia was In her calculus class. Her last class of the day. Thinking of everything else but calculus. But the thing she was thinking of most was you guessed it. Eddie. She was crazy for him. Both if them are crazy for one another. It was scary how much they loved each other.

Every one thinks they're so cute together. Well except for Jerome. Mostly everyone knew so it wasn't a huge surprise. Patricia was to wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice her calculus teacher was IN front of her.

" . I think you should really pay attention. This will on be on next weeks exam" says.

"Ok" She said quietly.

Eddie wasn't in this class. If he was they would be passing notes.

Well instead of paying attention like told her she played with her charm bracelet. It wasn't just any charm bracelet. Eddie gave it to her on there two month anniversary.

It meant the world to her. if she ever lost it she would be a wreak. Yeah. It means that much to her. It reminds her of Eddie. Her boyfriend Eddie. She loved those three words together. Her boyfriend Eddie.

She loved hearing it. Finally after 30 more minutes of thinking of Eddie the bell rang. She finally got to see Eddie. Even though she see each other almost every minute of the day. She quickly gathered her. She started to run out the door. But stopped her.

" can I have a word?" says.

"Sure. What is it about?" Patricia said curiously.

"It seems like you're falling calculus" says.

"I am?" Patricia says.

"Yes you are. I'm going to have someone tutor you" says.

"Really! What about Eddie. He always gets a's on every calculus test." Patricia says excitedly.

"I was thinking that to but... Both of you guys are dating and that will just be a huge distraction." says.

"Then who's tutoring me?" Patricia says.

"he's right outside. You can come in now" says.

she waits a few minutes and then the person she hates most in the world comes in.

it was... JEROME.

* * *

**Well hi again. I hope you liked this chapter. please favorite,review and follow. The next chapter is the Jeroy date. Yay. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so mad. This is like my third chapter and only one review. Remember if you don't review I'll delay updates. I'm so sorry but I have to do it. So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Patricia couldn't believe it. Out of all the people in the world Jerome's her tutor. This can not be happening.

"No. He is not my tutor. I refuse to let him tutor me" Patricia says.

"Unless you wanna fail Calculus then you better let him tutor you" says .

"You must really hate me" Patricia says directly at .

"Just a tad bit" says sarcastically.

"Your first tutor session is next Monday" says as he's walking out.

Just as he left she looked at Jerome. He had a big smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Patricia asks.

"Nothing. See you on Monday. Oh yeah did Joy tell you about our date?" Jerome says.

"What date?" Patricia says.

"You'll find out" Jerome says as he walks out.

The universe must hate me Patricia thought.

* * *

Eddie was laying down on his bed. He was clearly bored. He was also wondering about Patricia. She was suppose to meet him in his room. She's now twenty minutes late.

He Waited another thirty minutes. Then she finally came.

"Sorry I'm late. I have big news. gave me a tutor. But the tutor is the worse. It's Jerome" Patricia says.

"No way. When do you start?" Eddie says.

"Monday" Patricia says.

"Monday. But you promised you'll come with me for lunch with my Dad." Eddie says.

"I'm so sorry" Patricia says.

"It's okay" Eddie says.

Right when he says it she gets a text message. It was from Joy. It said.

**Can U help me get ready for my date?**

What date? Wait Jerome said he had a date with Joy. He wasn't kidding. So she said bye to Eddie and hurried up stairs.

She found Joy Trying on almost all her dresses.

"You have a date with JEROME" Patricia says.

"Yeah he asked me out. So, I said yes"

Then she helped Joy pick out her outfit. A blue strapless dress that stops at her knees and flows down to the floor in the back. her shoes were Black high heel boots. Her hair was curly. (Like in season three.)

* * *

Joy was finally ready for her. Date. She thought it was going to be the worse. But we'll find out. Jerome picked her up at her room.

Instead of the usual first date. Instead of Movies or a fancy dinner they had a picnic date in the stars. Both of them where on the blanket. Jerome made some spaghetti and meatballs. They both dined while looking at the Stars.

Joy was actually having a good time. Jerome was to. Even thought how much he denied. when they finished eating they talked.

"You know Jerome. I actually had a good time" Joy said.

"I am too" Jerome says while he looks over at Joy. She was shivering. He then put his jacket around her.

Joy looked at him. They stared at each other for a while. Then Joy snuggled in to his arms. She put her head on his chest. And he held on to her.

Jerome gently lifted her chin. Both of them started to lean in. And before both of them knew it. They kissed.

Jerome has never felt like this before. He felt a spark. He felt like he loved Joy. But he can't. That's not part of his plan. But all of a sudden he said nine words that chanGED his life.

"Joy would you like to be my Girlfriend?"...

* * *

**Haha Cliffy. Please review. The more you review the faster I update. Bye. **


End file.
